nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Wassy
Red Wassy was a legendary general of Arcadia's first Mechanized division. History During the Arcadia Rising Era, she became a General of the cavalry. She was, however, constantly dissatisfied by the slowness of the animals and jumped at the chance at commanding the First Mechanized Division. She was especially fond of the motorcycles derived from miniature versions of Zod Luger's gasoline engine. She was among the first to really develop powerful tactics in the realm of mechanized division fighting. She had a rival in Hussar Gatz. Due to Genteel E. Massar's trade with the The Southern City, Hussar received a great many of the advances that Zod Luger made, and often commented on his work, with an eye for military application, of course. Despite this advantage, she still fought hard against Hussar, and they met on the battlefield many times. She bears a great burden because she failed to defend the city of Oak Vale from Hussar's forces. The final time the two fought was during the Fourth Massar War. It was the final battle. Both forces were very fast attack vehicles, but Red was able to bring up heavier tanks and siege weapons. These she was able to place on crests on the roads that led up to it. She was also able to control her units, a feat rarely seen, even among Greasers. Her control and strategic forethought won her the battle. She noticed Hussar Gatz and his wife, Lisa Gatz trying to escape from battle. Noticing pursuit they split up. Hussar was eventually caught by her and they fought motorcycle to motorcycle. Red won and left Hussar falling into a crevice created by a broken building. She would go on to push the Massar Armies back, all the way to their home area. Then she was called back at the border, Arcadia could not support a massive offensive. Also, their gasoline reserves were finite yet. During the fifth and final Massar War, she led one of several pushes to the capitol of Massar. She was then sent west towards The Carnelian Border to prevent reinforcements reaching the beleaguered Genteel E. Massar. After pounding down Castle Ruminiz, a fortress, many of the local leaders capitulated eagerly. After the war, she kept up her skills as a commander, against Carnelian threats and forces from Willowscent that constantly tried to take a bite out of Arcadian territory. She died peaceably, though, after spending nearly twenty years training those who would replace her, if a little less spectacularly. Strategies -Blooming Flowers- an amazing tactical creation that takes full advantage of fast moving attack vehicles. It is based on a constantly evolving series of pincer maneuvers that basically one-up the ones that it's reacting too. Benefits include surrounding opponents, ability to strike from nearly every side (provided you are advanced enough in the strategy) and the ability for the troops to more naturally flow in their attacks. It has a flaw as it requires at least equal troop numbers with the enemy to fully work. First used during the fourth Massar War. -Spear- A simplistic tactic that involved heavily armored (if makeshift) motor vehicles ramming other machines and allowing lighter and more powerfully armed forces into the gap. Notes *wassy is a corruption of 'Wassily' which is a name from Pluto. Red is just Rule of Cool. Category:Human Category:Female Category:Arcadian Category:Arcadia Rising